The invention relates generally to a door/window for a boat and, more particularly, to a sliding door assembly for a boat.
A powered door assembly is a desirable feature for a boat windshield including a pass-through. A boat passenger can press a button on either side of the door/window to activate a motor that opens or closes the door assembly. Challenges in the design relate to positioning the drive components, accommodating the weight of the door, providing for a safety release, enabling component access for repair or replacement if necessary, etc.